Better Days II
by Heretic angel
Summary: sequal to 'better days I', kinda obvious... Anyway read and enjoy


The A-team - better days by Stephanie Welles chapter two !  
  
Disclaimers :   
  
- This is a continuation my first A-team fic , so be kind and don't slag me off !  
  
- A-team belongs to someone else - have no idea who . Don't sue .  
  
Normally this story was already finished , and I thought it WAS until someone reviewed -a certain 'Flight' who asked me to continue - and it was a bad time to ask . I have exams , you know ! Well , anyway ... I nearly succeed in blowing up my head by thinking a sequel on this - I ain't good with that stuff - and I hope 'Flight' , whoever he or she is , will be pleased with it . Thanks for the reviews and see you again . 

Have a nice day , Stephanie Welles

  
___________________

  
Hannibal Smith felt quite guilty . For once , the jazz wasn't running in his veins . No , his body felt tired , and he wanted to rest his sore body . Always on the run , always hiding , and always trying to escape could work mind numbing . Damned , he was fifty years old . He should have resided in a colonial farmhouse by now , with a wife , kids and sweet little grandkids running around the place chasing the chickens and playing with the dog and the neighbor kids almost strangling the cat while embracing her .   
  
But , on the other side , he was glad he wasn't alone , not alone on the run forever and ever .   
Face was still in the hospital , after they brought him in three days ago , with fever , irregular breathing and his heart beating too fast . He still wasn't okay now , the kid lived on fluid food , and he didn't like the fact that Face woke up every night with a horrified scream , panting heavily , eyes open wide in confusion and fear , calling for someone Hannibal didn't know . Maybe Face had enough of this dangerous business , fighting for his beliefs in times where 'Nam was already long time forgotten and a taboo, but if Face were sick and tired of it , he wasn't planning on telling Hannibal , BA or Murdock .   
  
Face was safe and sound asleep now and didn't look like he was dreaming at all . But seeing Face sleep suddenly doubled Hannibal's desire for sleep and he longed for his bed even more , even though it was in a scruffy hotel room and stacked with two angry , worried men . It would take some time before Face would get over this , and Hannibal had to confess ; it would take them all a long time to get over this . ALMOST losing a member wasn't   
nice , it made his heart skip beats and it messed up his life routine . And it made the jazz in his veins go away . If only Maggie was around ; then at least he'd got someone to talk to . Or at least someone to hold . Hannibal pushed his chin up as he thought of Maggie . But he knew that the hope was idle . Maggie needed someone that could be around all the time , not just now and then . Maybe the day would come , someday .   
  
In the pale moonlight that came in through the window he could see Face turning over in his bed and he just hoped Face would be able to sleep through the night . And suddenly the door peeped and Hannibal looked back , just in time to see BA enter the room .   
  
" Shift change ." , BA grunted softly . " You've been here way too long . "  
  
Hannibal didn't argue . He knew BA was right . Slowly , he pushed on the chair's arms and got on his feet , not feeling quite comfortable with the thought of leaving Face behind . But he was with BA , and BA was ...   
BA was Mr. Bad Attitude . Nothing was going to happen , at least not where BA was .  
  
" See you at the hotel , then ." , Hannibal said as he walked through the door and looked back to see BA .   
" I'll make sure Murdock come and do his shift ."   
  
" The fool's watching Star Trek reruns right now . No hurricane could drag him away from that television ! " , BA let out quietly before focussing his attention back to Face . " I can assure you that you won't get a lot of sleep . "  
  
The nurse nodded formally as he passed by the nurse's bailey and walked through the automatic doors into the dark night . It was cold , and he regret it that he didn't bring a warmer jacket , because the wind cut coldly through his white jacket . The streets were empty , enhancing the lonely feeling he'd got ever since Face had entered the hospital . It wasn't too hard to avoid each other . Now he would be asleep , while BA was guarding Face , and Murdock had to keep quiet and wait for his shift . It wasn't hard to avoid each other .   
  
It really wasn't , Hannibal thought dim as he crossed a road without watching the lights , which wouldn't have mattered because no one was on the road right now . In a glance he caught the hour and when he learned that it was 3.30 in the night , sleep fell back on him hard .   
  
The door of the hotel croaked as he pushed it open to enter . The carpet crisped as he walked over it . The lock of the door grated loudly as he pushed the key in and turned it over . The noise seemed so loud that Hannibal got Goosebumps on his arms and back . When he pushed the door open , he saw Murdock , asleep in front of the TV , the lasts channels closing down and now showed black snow . Hannibal didn't hesitate to close down the TV and take a blanket and put it over Murdock , who lay stretched out on the coach , after taking care of the popcorn and the cola , by putting it on the table . Another 12 hours and Murdock had to go and replace BA .   
  
But Hannibal , he was exhausted - he had volunteered to do two shifts and he hadn't closed an eye during that .   
Reluctantly he walked up to his room , like he didn't know what to do . But all he wanted was some sleep . That conclusion was dead easy . He opened his room's door and the last thing he could do was pull out his jacket , and at last he managed to put out his shoes and dropped on the bed , tearing the blanket away and pulled it over him .

Murdock was the first one to awake , as the early sunlight stung in his eyes . He stood up , wondering or if Hannibal had sent BA home or if Hannibal was sleeping in his bed . One quick look in Hannibal's room told him whatever he needed to know .This had been boring ; the last few days had been boring , damned boring . The only thing he could do during that was to watch the nightly reruns of Star Trek , and even that became boring . A grown-up man couldn't watch Star Trek all the time ! Not even an insane man . Maybe he'd go to the hospital anyway , trying to get BA out of there , or just take a walk - he was bored . Right now , even the veterans hospital was more fun . Even though they had health inspections coming ! One thing had to be set straight ; he cared about Face and he indeed was worried about him , and Decker could get them again anytime . Decker deserved an applause , but only if he wasn't such a blown up , pretentious arsehole !   
  
The flat sucked - the carpet curled up everywhere in the corners , and it was covered with stains of whom he didn't want to know what it was , wallpaper hung loose everywhere and he didn't even dare to enter the bathroom . Suddenly he heard someone knock on the door / it couldn't be BA , because he was still in the hospital judging by the hour . With a cold , nervous voice , he asked : " Who is it ? "  
  
No answer came , it stayed quiet . Dreadfully quiet . Oh , only if Hannibal was awake ! , Murdock's head screamed out in agony . Someone knocked again . And again . Slow knocks on the door .   
  
" Who is it ? ", Murdock repeated again , this time a little bit louder, his heart beating like crazy in his chest .   
He put his ear against the door to hear or if there really was someone standing there , and he heard the familiar clicking of a cartridge-clip being clicked into a M-16 . He didn't hesitate, and ran off to Hannibal's room and got him awake just on time before bullets tore the door apart . Hannibal pointed at the fire escape , which led through the window and to the street . Just as they jumped out of the window , Decker ran into the room ,and saw the two members of the A-team quickly run off .   
  
  
" Smith ! Hold it right there ! " Decker's voice rose above them as they jumped on the street . He didn't shoot , afraid to hit any of the citizens walking over the street .  
  
" Bye . Better luck next time . " , Hannibal grinned as he looked up and watched Decker just stand there . He didn't even descends the stairs or let anyone of his soldiers do so . His soldiers stood behind him like first-class morons . He felt how Murdock pulled his sleeve . " Let's get out of here , Hannibal . It's like tingling and tangling around in a swimming pool , without knowing how to fly ."  
  
Hannibal felt a cold wind set up , and wished strongly for some shoes and a jacket . He needed them .   
  
" Okay Murdock , let's get some clothes first . "  
  
-----------  
  
" Look ... there ..." Murdock pointed at two soldiers bringing out BA , struggling to get free , but the soldiers didn't let him go .   
  
" Damned , they got him .", Hannibal cursed as grabbed the belt of the jacket , which was constantly swinging around him , driving his senses nuts .   
  
" Do you think they got Face ? " Murdock whispered as they saw BA disappear into a van .  
  
" They can't move him . That would be silly of them ." , Hannibal remarked . " Decker wouldn't do that ."  
  
Hannibal's words were barely cold or they saw Decker come out , with a unconsciousness Face lying on a bed .   
  
" That's been enough ! " , he yelled out angrily . " Are they blind or what ? " He moved closer , but was held back by Murdock , who grabbed the belt of his jacket and firmly didn't let hold of it .   
  
" That would be crazy ! Better get some help and get them off . And I ain't talking of Frankie alone ."   
  
Hannibal sniffed nervously . " Last time we were almost killed . How to prove me that won't happen again ? "   
  
" ' Cause , they only got two of us ! One's ill and the other's always so pissed off that they will leave him alone ! Think straight Hannibal ! They're nothing without you ! " , Murdock rattled off nervously, always eyeing the soldiers who were on guard , only meters away from them . " Let's get out of here ! " 

Hannibal sniffed again ; this time to prove Murdock he was right . Hell , this might've been the most intelligent remark he'd said in years . 


End file.
